Doom Chronicles: Prologue
by X-action16
Summary: My first story so please take it easy. Flynn Taggart heads to Mars for the first time and witnesses the events leading up to the invasion of the moon bases.
1. Default Chapter

Note: I don't own the properties of Doom. Id softwaredoes so don't bug me.

Doom

The prologue

Part 1

Slowly, I crept through the mosquito-infested jungle towards my destination. The heat was overwhelming. It was like being baked inside an oven. Carrying my assault rifle the military lent me I am marching my way towards the enemy base. As I trudge along wiping the sweat from my forehead I began to think about what we were here for. I remember my days at the military training facility. I went there hoping to join the army. I remember being surrounded by maniacs as I walked around the prison cells keeping an eye out on the inmates during my time as a prison guard. My friends told me not to become overwhelmed by the madness. I laugh as I think about it now. That same friend died today during our mission. During our trek through the jungle we were being attacked by enemy soldiers at one point. It was crazy because several of our comrades died during that battle. I managed to take a few of those bastards down before retreating to a small rock cave that was nearby. I called to my friend to get over here with me. But he was so panicked that he started running away screaming. I wish he would've listened to himself when he told me to keep a cool head at all times. His brains wound up in pieces by the time we fended the enemies off and found his body.

As we continue along I remember what our orders were. We were supposed to travel thru a jungle in South America to find and destroy an enemy base that was being used to create dangerous chemicals for war. However we must've been walking throughout this jungle for hours and aside from the surprise attack we encountered earlier. We haven't found a hint of a base nearby.

We continue through the jungle for what seemed like 3 more hours until we spotted a clearing through the leaves. But what I found surprised the hell out of me. Instead of seeing enemy soldiers surrounding a fortified zone, we instead found what seemed to be a peaceful jungle village. What the hell was this!? I started to think if this was just a trick or something. I looked over to the leader of our team. He seemed to be angry. Probably for the same reasons I was. "Ok, let's move it! Round up those people down there. We got a mission to accomplish!" He snarled. I looked at him in confusion. A mission to accomplish with those guys? I wondered what my leader had in mind. But before I could say anything the rest of the team barreled into the clearing and started pointing guns at the civilians. I did the same and rounded up a few people who were cowering in fear, mostly because I was just following my leader's orders.

After several minutes we quickly gathered the people in a small group and front of us. I aimed my gun at them so as to keep the villagers from doing anything stupid as I awaited my leader's orders. I managed to turn my head to look at him. He looked incredibly upset. Like something just went horribly wrong. And I knew it. I had to tell him to be sure of our situation. "Is this the wrong area?" I asked. He quickly shot a glare at me and told me to shut up in a growling voice. I was a little surprised at his response. I haven't really got a chance to actually know this guy. Right when I was assigned to do this mission with this squad I kinda figured that our leader would be a little crazy. But I thought that if he knew what he was doing as most leaders should, and then he would tell us if anything went wrong in a better manner than this. He should be able to tell us exactly what went wrong instead of hastily telling us to "shut up".

I just stood there watching what he was gonna do. He then shouted "Ok I order you to open fire on the villagers!" I was shocked! Why did he want us to fire on them? I said to him "Why? What is the purpose to doing this?" He replied "I'll be damned if I'm returning empty handed. We've come to far just to turn back now so I say we kill them to show that we have destroyed our enemies". I had no idea what came over him. I looked over at the other people on our team. They seemed to be as surprised as I was. None of them did anything. I turned back to look at my leader who now seemed to be furious. "Well come on you pussies! I order you to fire upon them now!" He screamed. None of us even moved. Finally I gathered up the courage to speak. "Sir, I disagree with this decision you made. I recommend that we cut out losses and turn back now". I said with a generous yet affirmative tone. One of our other members walked past me and said to the captain that I was right. "What good will it do if we kill those innocent people? It's murder. You can't do that!" He said. Suddenly our leader snapped. He drew out his handgun and shot the guy in the head. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what he just done. I watched as the bullet exited through the back of his head. And he fell back onto the ground dead with a large gaping hole in his forehead. Then our leader pointed the gun to the civilians. "If you want to wind up just like that guy on the floor then I order you to fire upon them right now!" He screamed to us. I couldn't believe it. What has possessed him to act like this? Throughout this whole mission even at the most hectic of situations he always seemed to be calm and cool about the whole ordeal. And now that just because we came upon the wrong place he goes ballistic? He was insane! Suddenly our leader started firing upon the innocent people, laughing like a maniac as he's doing so. The others did nothing. But I aimed my gun at our leader. I shouted "Stop firing or I'll shoot you!" He didn't even seem to hear me. His diabolical laughter seemed to drown my voice out. After that I had no choice. I managed to gather the courage to perform this deed. I raised my gun at our crazy leader, aimed, and held my breath. I pulled the trigger.

Thus the beginning of Flynn Taggart descent into madness begins. More chapters to come very soon. Please read and review. I am open to criticism.


	2. Prologue part 2

Prologue: part 2

3 years later

I sat down and prepared myself for the journey that lied ahead. As I waited in the space shuttle waiting station. I wondered what my job would be like. I couldn't believe that mankind has come this far in technology. Space travel was now a common thing. I laughed in my head as I thought of how primitive we were back in time. When I was in school I remember learning about the first man on the moon and how it was such a brilliant task to accomplish back then. But 500 years in the future seemed to change that. Here I was about to board a shuttle rocket to mars. Mars was the first planet to have the space colony program completed. Nowadays it was possible to live a somewhat healthy life on mars. And it's kinda funny now because just getting to the moon used to be a life threatening task. And now we could hop on a rocket and go from earth to the moon and back in a matter of hours.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a lot of brushing sounds on the floor next to me. I looked down and stared at my pet rabbit that I picked up recently. Shortly before arriving to the station I went to a pet store and picked up a little rabbit. I figured that it might be kinda lonely up on mars so I got a pet to keep me company. Apparently my rabbit seemed to be getting excited and started running all around in its little pet cage. "You don't seem to be the type of guy that would be running around with a pet rabbit nearby." A soft yet womanly voice spoke. I looked up to see a woman in what seemed to be some type of military uniform. She then calmly sat down next to me. "Heh, I only brought this pet for company." I casually said back to her. I took this time to check her out. She was a rather pretty looking woman. She had brown long hair that seemed to flow down to her shoulders, and a very nice face.Very cute, yet sexy looking.She hadblue eyesthat seemed to glow. I wasalmost mesmerized by them. Then I noticed the uniform she was wearing. It was a blue military combat vest of some sorts. The kind you would wear for really rough combat. Mine was similar except mine was green.

I asked her if she was going to the same place as me. She simply nodded her head. I sat back and thought about were we was going. I was heading to a military base that just happened to be built in space. It was owned by the Union Aerospace Corporation. (U.A.C.) The U.A.C. was a multi-planetary conglomerate. They specialize in the research of radioactive chemicals, scientific research, and military weapons manufacturing. I was being sent there to receive military training and to be a security guard for a while. The company has existed for years. And it was just recently that they decided to broaden their corporation into space. "Hey, have you heard the news on their newest project?" I shook my head and turned to the woman who just spoke. I tried to remember what she was talking about. "Oh yeah" I replied. I just thought about what has been going on mars recently. A while before I went to the station. I heard that the U.A.C. was working on a new invention that will bring a whole new method of transportation. They were working on teleporters. And when they mean teleporters, they mean actually having your body instantly transport from one location to the next. And the cool thing is that the prototype should be completed soon. While this did sound really cool I had a funny feeling about it. Like something was gonna go wrong when this technology gets abused. However I could no longer think about it now. The space shuttle has just arrived.

I got up and picked up my rabbit cage. I then proceeded towards the shuttle with the woman following me. Right before I stepped into the shuttle I had to ask her something that I probably should've done earlier. "What is your name by the way?" I asked. "You can call me May" She replied. I smiled at her as we stepped aboard the shuttle. And the door hatch was closed. I marched my way through the other people as I tried to find a seat. I found 2 empty seats. I sat down on the one closest to the window while may sat down next to me. "And what was your name?" She asked. "Flynn Taggart" I replied. After that an announcement came over the loudspeaker. "Please fasten your seatbelts. We are now leaving the alpha space station. Our destination is the mars U.A.C. military base. It is recommended you remain seated at all times." And with that I heard the space shuttle door lock and the booming of the rocket engines in the back of this rocket. A few minutes later, the shuttle finally began to take off from the space station on earth and soon enough I found myself looking out my window at the darkness of deep space.


End file.
